1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new system for operating a heating element means, such as a hot surface igniter for a gas furnace and the like, as well as to new methods of making and operating a heating element means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a heating element means that is normally adapted to be operated by the continuous full wave pulses of a certain high voltage alternating current source for a predetermined time period so as to provide a desired function thereof and a control means operatively interconnected to the heater means for operatively interconnecting the heater element means and having means to that certain high voltage alternating current source for the predetermined time period so as to provide the desired function thereof. For example, see applicant's copending patent application Ser. No. 887,860, filed July 18, 1986, now Pat. No. 4,711,628.